Just For a Breakfast
by SgtRL-3
Summary: A small spinoff of De Krokusene Naerheten Fjordene, sweet story of the Royal couple and their beloved children. Helsa oneshot.
1. The Main Content

**Just For a Breakfast**

Dazzling sunshine in the early morning shined into the eyes Helena had just opened, she could not help but first opened her eyes and closed it tightly. It took about ten seconds for her to completely get out of her sleep.

Hmmm..." Helena turned to her right and found that the other bed was already empty. Originally, this is not strange. After all, she and her sisters are used to the Queen awaking early to handle the affairs of the day. Although Arendelle's royal family does not have much political power for now, they still only get few time to relax. Fitness and classes, handling court affairs, and meeting with foreign envoys are also often full of schedule.

"Helena?" Suddenly her elder sister Sigrid called her.

"What's up? Did Mom tell you what she was doing?" She answered as she climbed out of bed.

Sigrid squeezed her sister's cheeks: "I just went to the study room, the reception room and the dining room. I haven't seen Mom... Where was she?" Obviously, Helena was not happy about her little offense. She held both hands tightly to Sigrid's shoulders and whispered: "Do not play with me again with this next time - even if you are my sister."

Her sister was embarrassed and sighed. "...well, I won't do this next time. Should we call Ingrid and Kristine? It's time for breakfast." Helena turned to glance at the room: The sisters' bed was already empty- "Maybe they went out to breathe fresh air in the morning." She thought so, picked up a fairy book and looked at a few pages then put it down.

"Where did mother and sisters go?" Helena whispered to herself. She went to the screen behind her and put on a set of navy blue skirts and blouses, then walked out of the door with her sister. Anyway, the schedule of the day still has to start as usual.

The two sisters washed and made up their hair, when opened the small dining room door on the second floor, they saw Ingrid and Kristine and their father, Prince Hans was sitting around the round table on the chairs beside with a glance. Sigrid could not help but feel a bit puzzled. Why did they both sit here so early? She opened her mouth and asked the father who was sitting opposite her: "Dad, why did you come here so early today?"

"Oh, you two just came in time. Your mom has a surprise for you today - today's breakfast is prepared by her personally. Besides, you must pretend that you don't know it, surprise her for once."

"No problem, we promise." The two older sisters replied in unison.

When the clock in the corner of the dining room crossed the quarter circle and the hour hand was facing the Roman numeral VIII, Queen Elsa, who wore a black blouse with a turquoise apron, carrying a tray full of food came out from the pantry.The four sisters suddenly turned their eyes to the tray in the Queen's hands, and their mothers returned with a proud smile. "Breakfast time, sit down, children."She paused and put down the tray. Then she added: "Today's meal is potato salad, fried sausage with scrambled eggs and cereal porridge. The drink is coffee with milk."

They suddenly stared at their mother as it were all unexpected. "...What's wrong? Why do you look at me like this?" Few moments later Helena broke the silence: "Mom, did you cooked our breakfast today?"

"What do you think of? Eat first, say it later if you have any question."

It's fair to say that even though the food for breakfast today is very simple, people with only entry-level cooking can do it. Elsa's first time to cook for others in her life was not bad: at least did not committing low-level mistakes such as scorching eggs or uncooked potatoes.

When the youngest sister Kristine put down her spoon, the Princesses said goodbye to their parents and started their own schedules, only the Queen and the Prince were in the dining room.

"Elsa?"

When the Queen heard her husband's voice, she turned her head: "Yeah? What's up?"

"Why do you think of cooking for them today? I'll answer it for you: Read the small family life in the Bohemian novels and try to follow suit."

"Oh, it seems that you will remember what books I read. Peeking into the privacy of the Queen, are you really a tabloid reporter?" Elsa heard the words and smiled and scratched Hans's nose.

Hans also smiled and said: "Your Majesty, my request is not too high: When can you cook a cooked lunch or dinner for me only? Not much more specific, stewed lamb or grilled salmon is enough."

The queen slapped for a second before suddenly hugged her husband and kissed him on his cheek. It will be Hans's turn to did not know what to do."I won't let you wait too long. We're going to Oslo this Sunday to get a vacation. When we get there, the food is up to me every day - but you have to help, otherwise you don't know how to deal with them."

"Be sure to do it." He also kissed her on the cheek. Then the lovers walked side by side out of the room and collided with each other's shoulders.


	2. Appendix: Queen's Daughters

The Princesses of Arendelle at 1871

Eldest daughter—Sigrid, Duchess of Arendal

Future Queen of Arendelle, 15 years old. The apple of her parents' eye. Light blonde hair and emerald eyes, 1.75 metres height. A bit arrogant and capricious personality. But if you could gain her trust, she can be respectful and full of cooperative.

Has an ambition of become the first female officer of the Navy, so she frequently let the Queen sends Her sailing around Europe, she called it " The way to adapt my future service." Hobbies are fencing and sketch.

Second daughter—Helena, Duchess of Stavanger

Sandy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, As a 13-year-old girl has a height of 1.7 meters. Energetic, not interested in courtroom teacher's curriculums, like riding on horseback in the streets of the capital or go to the shooting range.

She was often ridiculed by her mother: "What would do if you can not find husband afterward?" She replied. "Europe is so big and there must be someone who likes me."

Once she even brought a Winchester lever rifle into the palace, scared the queen to interned her in her room for a week.

Third daughter—Ingrid, Duchess of Oslo

Helena's twin sister, came to the world five minutes later than sister. The same tall and blue eyes, but the hair is the same as her father's auburn hair. Opposite to her sister's character, she is a calm and quiet nerd who often takes bread and water in the capital's library for a history researcher. Hobby is writing, because she started learning music when she was young, so she also can compose a little.

Youngest daughter—Kristine, Duchess of Bergen

Queen's youngest child, ten years old. Looks like a child Elsa's replica—The same pale blond hair, blue eyes, the same dependence on sister and parents, even the hairstyle are the same. Unlike her romantic sisters, she is a science enthusiast who became addicted to chemistry after a class two years ago and aspires to be a chemistry professor of an university when she grows up—Once she even proposed to set up a laboratory in the palace, the result was rejected by the Queen who did not want to stir up trouble: "If you want to go to the lab...Once you get to college you will be able to study chemistry."

Occasionally, the Queen herself joked with her little daughter: "Kristine? Had she not been a girl, I'd trained her to be a real scientist."


End file.
